vicsthegodthatwasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Carnival Eternal
There are few places in the hells that harbor more terrors for the party than the number one recreation hot spot for devils and the carnival eternal will reveal another horror of the next layer should the party not be consumed by temptation. The Adventure Once through the portal Bullock and Korthus are confronted by a horned devil tells them everyone must pass a credit check of 6 souls or 10,000gp. As Arkondon steps through the devil attacks. But the party takes him down. Two bearded devils appear and are quickly disarmed. Bullock tells them if they want to live they must immediately go fight for Dak in the bloodwar. They swear and plane shift. Another horned devil smiles and walks up. "thank you, I have wanted his job for a long time. I have passed along you have met the Carnivals credit check." The party follows mite to a secluded spot. MITE: we are now under the unblockable sluice pipe that eternally showers the hells with nonstop ease from the suffering of the hells. THE CARNIVAL ETERNAL is where Baalzebul rewards his successful minions by allowing them to spend time engaging in unspeakable diabolical pleasures here A devil that brings him nine souls gets to stay for a day. A haul of 99 souls earns the devil a century, and 999 souls are worth two millennnia of ghastly entertainment. Among the bizarre attractions of the carnival etneral is a hall of distorted mirrors.... when we go through you must close your eyes or blindfold your self... DO NOT LOOK INTO THE MIRRORS. The only way I can lead you is to my one contact. He is very high in my chain of command; give me the idol of souls and I might be able to get us to him. I don't know if you can convince him to assist. Bullock asks what the other options are and the parties bravado wanes as mite explains the order of things on the lower levels. Offlion is where stubborn souls are sent whose memories of mortal exsistance are erased before their transformation into devils. Grenpoli... is a haven for pure politics. Here violance is forbidden; wit and guile are the only permissible weapons. Powerful wards prevent any weapons from entering the city by any means.... all spells automaticlly fail. Law breakers are subjected to a single, universal punishment--- summary execution. Malagard: The once imposing and majestic city of Malagard now slowly slumps into the dirt, incrementally collapsing with each passing day. the city flows with rivers of filth that grow slowly wider. All visiotrs to malagard fall pray to the worst sin of all... Sloth All planar travel fails without an 18+ HD greater devils permission. The party decides to... Locate mites contact. Darien and Arkondon make their way through the halls of mirrors where devils pay to earn the pleasures that lie within each mirror. The party discovers an inner sanctum where they must pay to go farther. 50,000gp are exchanged for the pleasures of unlimited companionship and food for a day. Arkondon and Darien wait for mite sneak into his contact's chambers. After an hour of fending off advances from pleasure devils and succulent gourmet food. A powerful looking guard has the party follow him through many large rooms and hallways. The pit fiend named Ti'Tem. Sits in a lavish chair with a fantastically carved wooden desk depicting himself ascending from the pit of flames. His horned devil Gaurds watch at the ready. An ice devil sits at a lower adjacent desk scribing. In a small adjacent anti chamber a chain devil holds mite suspended via chains over a boiling pot of profane tar like substance. "Since Mite has implicated me to you just by waltzing into the carnival like you deserve to be here; I am forced to deal with you directly. Make no mistake it would benifit my position more to just turn you over to the magistrate.... But if you are willing to do some work for me; I will be willing to Send you on your way." Darien asks what the pit fiends offer is? "My offer is this; I am falling behind on my quota and it is unacceptable; I want you to fight for three engagements in the carnival eternals arena. Blood sport is popular down here. For each additional battle you chose to fight after I will pay you're party 50,000gp?" Darien agrees, Korthus gets excited and Arkondon reluctantly agrees. The party is taken to Ti'Tem gladiator chambers. Inbeteewn fights the party has access to his quartermaster who has all non-epic magic items. 20% chance on an epic magic item in stock. Rules of the arena: 1. Kill or be killed 2. Fighters may not bet on themselves 3. Any draws or unclear victors both teams are consumed in hellfire 4. Each win grants +1 arena fame 5. All mortals that lose forfeit their soul to the hells! 6. Roll 1d10 on the house odds you will win. (sub to dm change) 7. May trade in fame for gear or higher house odds. Holy Ones +2 Arena fame Arkondon (the purifier) +1 personal fame Darien (Swift Death) +1 personal fame Korthus (The Impaler of the hells) +2 personal fame Bullock (pends a win) +1 personal fame Ice Twins Ti'Tem appears before the roaring crowed in the arena's center building! Circling slowly and with a forked toung that charasmaticly beginning to draw in the crowd. "Behold I have a treat for you all that is rarely seen. From the bosom of Azeron on a journey to save damned souls I give you Arkondon the purifier!" The devils give the cleric a unanimous BOOO! Arkondon ignores the evil all about and focuses on the arena. Ti'Tem raises his claws to appease the crowd. "This is just the beginning; I give you Darien a blade of Zel; who as we all know fights for all of Baator! This soul has been forged into a weapon by the god of strength and now he seeks to prove it.... To you all. Here and now.... I give you Swift Death!" The devils cheer as Darien walks out hand on his hilt. Ti'Tem points to the far side of the arena. "How will the Holy Ones stand against veterans of the arena. I give you the ICE TWINS!" the crowd cheers as two ice devils appear! After a fierce several rounds Darien and Arkondon take one down but the ice Devil's are regenerating faster than they can do damage. Suddenly Korthus shadow steps into the arena. Ti'Tem yells from the ramparts! "Behold the twins fail to summon their minions but the mortals have a powerful Suprise for the Ice twins. KORTHUS the Impailer! Once Korthus enters his spikes that now deal fire damage that overcomes the regeneration of the ice devils. With several displays of skill and luck the crowed is semi impressed; if nothing other than they survived. +1 Arena fame Ti'Tem tells the party they have one hour before thier next match up. Ti'Tem pays the party thier winning -20% for placing the bet for them. (50,000gp at 4/1 odds -20%) Full deck Korthus bets all his cash and magic items for 549,000gp at 3/1 odds. Ti'Tem appears above the arena. "Good evening wonder on wonders the impailer has been challenged by the trio of demons you all aww over when they win. I give you the full deck! A Glabrezu an Quasit and a demon archer all surround and attack Korthus. The crowed cheers as the Impailer meets the masive devil in the middle. While trading blows with the glabrezu. The other devils sneak attack Korthus but one misses. Korthus responds in an epic swing cuts the quasit and archer devil in two and putting his great sword to the hilt in the Glabrezu. The glabrezu bites down and takes damage from Korthus spikes. Then Korthus cuts one of its huge claws off. The demon backs up and offers Korthus a wish to any plane or realm of his choosing if he brings the demon with it. The crowed grows silent as Korthus ponders the offer. "I can't think of anywhere I would rather be!" with one mighty swing his Vorpal great sword takes the demons head! The Devils go wild in the pulpits! "The Impailer of Demons!" Ti'tem appears as Korthus impails the demons on his spikes. "You all have seen thier might but the demons stand no chance against our new weapon! All hail the impailer of Demons; welcome him to our fold!" the devils cheering are heard far off across the Carnival Eternal! DM note: +2 arena fame for Korthus the Impailer of Demons! Korthus 549,000gp x 3 = 1,647,000gp (-20% to ti'tem) Fallen Archon Ti'Tem appears on top of the arena. "Before you today, I have a caged match that you all will enjoy! In the ring before you stands the powerful and menacing BULLOCK! Who now seeks to prove his worth here but he faces a terrible foe you have all grown to hate and envy.... FALLEN BLADE!" (The devils growl and cheer as a battle scarred Hound Archon slowly walks into the far side of the arena) You feel something isn't right, but don't know enough about one to know for sure. Bullock; Does he smell like a Devil, or does he smell false compared to what he appears? 41 rolled on perception, and 27 rolled on Sense motive, I circle to size him up. DM: He dosnt smell like a devil; but is covered in their blood, so you're not sure if you smell cinnamon or clover. He is scared and yet seems noble. He defiantly dosnt care about pleasing the crowd. He watches you intently as you circle him. His great sword suddenly turns into a trumpet and he blasts you with a battle call! Fort DC 22 (if you succeed make a perception check DC 20) Bullock; 25 on fort save, so made that, 43 on perception check, so deffinately made that. "I don't want to kill you if you're not a devil, but I will not die here and place my soul in the hands of the Devils" As I continue circling. I'll make a feint or two while I suss him out to keep the crowd from mobbing us. DM: The surrounding devils appear pained by the sound. Some even appear hurt or stunned. "I will not fail my mission! I am sorry you must be sacrificed to the hells as price." (his horn molds back to a greats sword) Bullock: "I also am on a mission I cannot fail, I am to pass a message from Dak and Zel to Nessus regarding the battles raging in the hells." I tell him the message and tell him if he kills me to help my companions complete their mission. "what is your mission, if I kill you I will try to complete your mission for you" Archon: "I am bound here by Tormus; but as long as I am bound he cannot harm my charge. If you kill me my charge will be unprotected. If you kill me; Take my horn, it will guide you!" The hound, spins and ducks staying close. Korthus enters the pulpits and places a 10k gp on Bullock. Several devils try to talk him into joining their perspective masters so they can fight with him. DM: The Archon's eye's appear solid white and have a faint glow that captivate you. Perception check DC 30 (bullock) DC 35 (Korthus) Bullock and the Archon battle for many rounds. Bullocks fighting abilitys are much better but the archon spells and healing keep the match even. Slowly the archon loses to Bullock, rather than kill a good soul. The archon sleight of hand drops a ring to Bullock and as the mighty Minotaur prays to Azeron to not forsake the archon in death. Slays the archon. Bullock takes his horn. +1 fame Title: Bullock the archon slayer The Deciever Ti'Tem tells the party they are getting 8/1 (+2 korthus fame) 10/1 odds. odds vs the deciever. "How much you betting?" Korthus 1 million gp. Bullock 400,000gp. Ti'Tem appears before the crowds. "we have a spectacular show for you tonight! The impaired of demons and the slayer of Archons have teamed up to take on the mighty Deciever! But they don't know is how good the master of kills really is!" + 4 fame to Korthus and bullock Cash for all Korthus and Bullick win big and buy the party some much needed magic item upgrades. Wish away Bullock wishes to know why he cannot smell or exhale. Bullock discovers he is actually a hellbred soul because he died in episode one. When he tried to take on the horned devil at the main portal. He pulls Arkondon aside and discusses the revelation and what it means. XP 10,000 xp for reaching the plane 10,000 xp for Horned devil 10,000 xp for ICE TWINS battle (Korthus, Darien, Arkondon) 20,000 Xp for fallen Archon (Bullock) 15,000 xp for full deck (Korthus) 40,000 Xp for the deceiver (Korthus and Bullock) 20,000 Xp for Roleplaying 125,000 xp Total bonus Cannot buy more than one supernatural ability. Unyielding Ferocity: Once per day, when a player falls below 0 hit points but are not killed. He can fight for one more round. At the end of the players turn if not healed above 0 hit points. The player immediately falls unconcious and begins dieing. (15,000xp) Or Lucky Soul: You Recive a +1 Luck bonus {C}On all saving throws. (15,000xp) Or Devil hater: You Recive a +1 Bonus on all attack rolls to hit devils, due to noting their fighting style. (15,000xp) And Your contact will sell you Magic items are book price. -1% per barter skill point. Racial change Korthus Darien and bullock gain the following abilities. AutomaticLanguages:Infernal. You gain the ability to speak Infernal and retain the ability to speak languages you previously knew before the Scourging. • Favored Class: Paladin. A multiclass you may take paladin class and does not count when determining whether he takes an experience point penalty for multiclassing. Further- more, hellbred paladins can leave that class and return to it without penalty. Azerons Blessing's Arkondon may chose one of the following. Domain Spontaneity: You are so familiar with one of your domains that you can convert other prepared spells into spells from that domain. (complete Devine) Or Pious Defense: Your connection to a greater power sometimes gives you flashes of insight that keep you safe. (complete Devine) Category:Adventures Category:Adventures